viper love
by anime22
Summary: it's been 3 months since naraku was destroyed, kagome is sent back into her own time no longer to be able to cross through the well, she transfers to seigaku and becomes good friends with the regulars, the freshmen trio, sakuno and tomoka and finds love with a viper
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha or prince of tennis, if I did sesshomaru and kaidoh would be mine

SUMMERY

It's been 3 months since naraku was destroyed, kagome is sent back to her time for good, she transfers to seigaku for a fresh start and becomes good friends with the regulars and finds love with a certain viper

CHAPTER ONE

Bye mom I'm leaving for school, have good day kagome, saya higurashi watched as her daughter ran out of the door thinking about how much kagome has gone through in her short life.

With kagome

She's half way to school when she spots two boys her age, one on a bike the other on foot both carrying a tennis bag with seigaku on the side, both were arguing. Oh man this early in the morning, momo, kaidoh the boys stop arguing when they hear their names being called they look towards the voice, it's a little early to be arguing don't you think ? Fshuu the idiot peach started it Kaoru Kaidoh also known as viper hissed. What was that mamushi? Asked Takeshi Momoshiro also known as momo. Guys save it for the court we better get going before were late. Your right hop on kagome. They ride off toward the school with kaidoh running beside them while glaring at momo.


	2. Chapter 2

Viper love

Disclaimer – I don't own prince of tennis or inuyasha

Thanks to LEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd for reviewing

Here's chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SEIGAKU HIGH SCHOOL

SECOND YEAR CLASS KAIDOH & KAGOME, HISTORY 6TH PERIOD

All right class before the bell rings I'd like to announce your next report. A hand goes up, no yusuke I'll be assigning your partner and topic. Sasuke kunimura & yumi haramawa your topic is, one by one the teacher assigns partners and their topics. And finally kaoru kaidoh & kagome higurashi your topic is the sacred jewel of four souls

KAIDOH'S POV

A report with kagome this turned out to be a good day after all, ever since she transferred here I've developed a little crush on her, how could I not ? She's exceptionally beautiful with long black hair with natural blue highlights and sparkly sapphire colored eyes and heart shaped face. She's also one of the few girls that don't run away from me because of how I look and she's friendly with everybody.

REGULAR POV

That's all your report are due in 2 weeks, briiinnngggg class dismissed, kaidoh looks toward kagome and noticed she was in another world.

KAGOME'S POV

Why did she give us THAT topic the jewel is still screwing with my life even after it went back into my body, I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to see kaidoh staring at me.

REGULAR POV

Kagome are you alright? Kaidoh asked, totally fine you better get to practice before tezuka makes you run laps. I'm going to the library to find some books on the jewel then I'll be there.

She was about to leave the room when kaidoh gently grab her wrist, kagome if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me or the others, We'll do what we can to help you. I know that kaidoh I appreciated it but it's something I don't think I'm ready to talk about just yet (if ever) I'll see you in a little bit I'm gonna go grab those books and she left the room.

KAGOME'S POV

That was weird when he grabbed my wrist there was a spark just like when inuyasha, shakes her head now is not the time to think of him it's all in the past. I should probably get to the library.

REGULAR POV

Kaidoh senpai wait up looks to find sakuno ryuzaki coming towards him. What is it? Do you mind if I walk with you to the courts fshuuu sure, isn't tomoka with you? She had to babysit her brothers and left as soon as the bell rang, hmm doesn't kagome senpai usually walk with you or momo senpai to practice? She went to the library to get some books for a report we're doing for history she'll be here in a bit. They reach the courts and kaidoh goes to change. 20 laps around the courts the coach yells out the regulars and the rest of the club starts running.

The library didn't have much information not that need it since I've lived it but I cant tell kaidoh that he'll think I'm crazy. Kagome arrives at the tennis courts in time to see the tennis club finish their laps. She thinks about her first at seigaku and how she met the regulars.

FLASHBACK – 3 MONTHS AGO

Kagome was walking around her new school seigaku high school, when suddenly a tennis ball landed in front of her. Hmm where'd you come from? Then she heard two male voices arguing. Good going moron you hit it to hard, shut it mamushi you want to fight they come into her view one had spiky black hair and purple eyes the other had a green bandana tied around his black hair and had green eyes she also heard him hiss like a snake, of course she'd heard it at least a couple of time earlier today in class. You guys wouldn't happen to be looking this by any chance would you? Kagome asked while holding the ball up. Yeah I accidently knocked it over the fence, you believing that. Shut it viper here I'm guessing you two are on the tennis team? You guessed right I'm Takeshi momoshiro but everyone calls me momo, nice to meet you momo and your kaoru kaidoh fshuu are you psychic? Not at all I'm in your class I'm kagome higurashi I just transferred here. Would it be alright if I watch you guys practice? Of course we usually have a couple of freshmen girls watch us the more the merrier we better get back before tezuka makes us run laps yeah let's go. Finally you guys took forever to look for that ball practice is already over. Sorry senpai that would be my fault who are you? Kagome higurashi I'm new here she bows welcome I'm shuichiro oishi 3rd year and vice captain of the boys team nice to meet you hoi hoi I'm 3rd year eiji kikumaru, can you please let me go? Oops sorry about that he can be hyper when he meets new people oishi said while pulling eiji off it's okay I'm used to it (he reminds me of rin) hello I'm 3rd year takashi kawamura, 3rd year syusuke fuji nice to met ya iie data 3rd year sadaharu inui, I'm 1st year ryoma echizen and I'm 3rd year kunimitsu tezuka captain of the boys tennis team. Nice to meet you all hey don't forget us. Oh yeah, satoshi horio 5 years tennis experience really horio your still using that same lame excuse replied a girl with red pig tails. Who asked you tomoka? They're the freshmen brigade said kaidoh, actually we're the ryoma echizen fan club. Fan club kagome was interrupted by her cell phone going off. Hello oh hi mom yeah sure I'll pick him up alright bye kagome hangs up, I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go pick up my brother from soccer practice hey let's exchange numbers alright I'll just give everyone my number and you can text me. She gives everyone her number, just text me when you guys get home see ya. Kagome leaves to get her brother.

Later that night

Kagome is doing homework when her phone goes off signaling a text message, she opens her phone and reads the message (hoi hoi eiji here) okay I got everybody except for kaidoh, sigh kagome dinnertime coming mom kagome puts her phone down and goes downstairs to eat. So kagome how was the first day? It was good I met the entire boys tennis team the entire team asked her lil brother sota yeah I was talking with them when you called mom they seem like great guys actually one of them is in my class, kagome tells her family all about the guys and the two girls that's nice dear we'll have to invite them over for a barbecue sometime that's sounds great mom, I better go finish my homework thanks for dinner mom it was great. Still no message from kaidoh, why is it bothering me that he hasn't messaged me yet? I better go shower.

When she returned she noticed her message light was blinking, opening it up she saw it was from kaidoh.

Kaidoh – its kaidoh sorry I took so long to message you

Kagome – it's alright no worries, why'd it take so long anyway?

Kaidoh – I train after practice to help my stamina

Kagome – wow you must really love tennis if you train after practice everyday

Kaidoh – that's how I'm am,

Kagome lights out alright good night mom good night dear sleep tight.

Kagome – gotta go I'll see you tomorrow

Kaidoh – alright good night

FLASHBACK ENDS

It's been three months since that first day and they've become like family to me and I know they would do anything for me, kagome thought as she watched them practice with sakuno, where's tomoka? Her mom called her at lunch asking to babysit her brother's she left as soon as school was over so I walked with kaidoh to the courts, sakuno spots someone hey kagome is that guy's uniform different or is it just me? No it is different kagome Goes over to him.

Excuse me what's your business here? It's none of your business it is my business when someone from another school comes and spies on our team. The guy who had his back to her turned to face, you know you're cute how bout we go somewhere private he said while putting an arm around her waist or you could get your arm off of me before I beat the crap out of you. No need to do that kagome I'll do it for you.

Please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

VIPER LOVE

_**Disclaimer – I don't own inuyasha or prince of tennis**_

sorry for the delay, this chapter gave me a hard time. i hope you all enjoy it

_**Recap**_

Excuse me what's your business here? It's none of your business it is when someone from another school comes and spies on our team. The guy who had his back to her turned to face, you know you're cute how bout we go somewhere private he said while putting an arm around her waist or you could get your arm off of me before I beat the crap out of you. No need to do that kagome I'll do it for you.

Here's chapter three

Kaidoh was practicing with momo when he heard kagome's voice he looked up to see a guy put his arm around her while asking to go somewhere private, he suddenly saw red he ran out of the court not caring if he would get into trouble his only thought was to protect kagome, No need to do that kagome I'll do it for you.

Kagome and the guy looked toward the voice to find kaidoh standing there in front of sakuno; he was clutching his racket so tightly his knuckles were white.

KAIDOH'S POV

Why am I acting like this? Maybe it's because some bastard is touching her, I'll think about it later.

REGULAR POV

Do you mind? this is between me and the girl, sorry but I do mind when it's one of my friends being handled like she's a piece of meat, let me go kagome struggled to get out of the creeps arms but he tightened his hold. Why would I let my women go? "Where have I heard that before? He sounds like koga" I said let me go and she slapped him "hmm déjà vu" you bitch the stranger pushed her away from him but before she hit the ground kaidoh caught her.

KAGOME'S POV

There's that spark again just like when he grabbed my wrist after class, it's reminds of inuyasha's touch, why am I feeling like this for kaidoh, I look up at him I've never noticed how handsome he is, Ugh don't go there kagome.

REGULAR POV

I suggest you leave, said tezuka as he came up behind kaidoh, fine I'll go but I'll be back for the chick, think again if you come anywhere near her I'll beat the crap out of you kaidoh growled as he pulled kagome closer to him. I'd like to see you try, kaidoh growled again I'll be seeing you babe kagome just clutched kaidoh's jacket, oh before I forget my name is akito nara, might I know your name ? Kagome don't say anything, kagome huh nice name. What about you asked akito while looking at kaidoh, kaoru kaidoh now leave sure thing take care of my girl. I'm not your anything kagome said while moving closer too kaidoh, we'll see akito said while walks away laughing. Kagome are you alright? Yeah I'm fine thanks, kaidoh lets her go and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders you should go sit down and relax sakuno will you sit with her? O-of course come on senpai. Kagome followed sakuno to the bench, kaidoh 5 laps around the court yes captain, tezuka he shouldn't be punished, kagome relax if he left for another reason he would've gotten more but because of the situation I only gave him 5. Look he's already on his third lap, alright everyone that's enough practice for today great job everybody.

10 minutes later

Kaidoh walks out of the clubhouse to find kagome standing there with sakuno, kaidoh thank you for catching me when akito pushed me. I don't want your thanks, I did it because no one should treat a lady like that i was raised believing that by my mother, momo came out nowhere and slung his arm around kaidoh's shoulders aww viper's a mama's boy, momo suddenly found himself on the ground with a sore head and the girls giggling at him. Momo senpai maybe you shouldn't antagonize him like that said sakuno, she's right momo kagome said while helping momo up I couldn't help it for the second time that day kaidoh glared at momo, fshuu baka peach what was that mumashi? Hey come on guys knock it off kagome says while pushing them away from each other Eiji suddenly comes out of the club house all excited hoi let's go to that new karaoke place and grab a bite to eat. That sounds like a great idea eiji senpai said tomoka, hey I thought you were babysitting asked kagome who was still keeping momo and kaidoh from fighting, my mom's client rescheduled for Monday so I came back to watch the rest of practice but it looks like I'm too late. Hey kagome senpai, what is it? Why are you wearing kaidoh senpai's jersey? How do you know it's his? Kagome asked while blushing, is there a hole on left sleeve that's been stitched up? Looking at the sleeve she finds it, there is but how did you know about that? Because I'm the one who sewed it up. So why are you wearing it? Tomoka asked again, kagome explained why by the time she was done the rest of the guys were done changing and joined them. Wow was all that was said, kaidoh can be a gentlemen fshuu shut up everyone laughs. So whose up for some karaoke asked eiji I am just let me call my mom and ask.

Saya – hello

Kagome – hi mom is it alright if I with some friends to eat and karaoke

Saya – of course kagome, have some fun just make sure you have one of the boys walk you home.

Kagome – alright thanks mom bye

Kagome hangs up all right I can go, let's get going everyone including tezuka went to have some fun after a hard week of school.

20 minutes later

Welcome to karaoke Okie how many? Asked the hostess fifteen replied oishi, alright please follow me they all follow her to their table, your waiter will be right with you. Hey kagome did you get the books for our report? Yeah however the library didn't have much I think we should search online for more information I can even ask my grandfather about, kagome is that you? A voice cut her off she looks up to find a friend of hers from middle school oh gosh hojo she gets up and hugs him it's been awhile how are you? I'm good what about you last I heard you transferred schools. I did I'm here with some friends of mine everyone this is hojo, we went to middle school together, hojo this is 2nd years like me Takeshi Momoshiro we call him momo and Kaoru Kaidoh aka viper, nice to met you both. The 3rd years Kunimitsu Tezuka, Sadaharu Inui, Syusuke Fuji, Souchiro Oishi, Takashi Kawamura and Eiji Kikumaru. Pleasure to met you said oishi same here replied hojo and lastly the 1st years ryoma echizen, sakuno ryuzaki, tomoka osakada, horio satoshi, kachiro kato and mizuno katsuo. Nice to meet all of you, your really cute hojo blushed while everyone else sweat=dropped when tomoka said that. Tomoka is there any guy you don't think is cute? Asked kagome, mmm just horio; HEY horio protested laughing anyway are you here with some friends as well hojo? Yeah with eri, yuka and ayumi and conned me into coming here with them. They're still trouble makers I see, pretty much hey how bout I bring them over I'm sure they've love to see you. Sounds good alright I'll go get them, hojo walks away hey kagome by any chance did hojo have a crush on while you were in middle school? Asked oishi, is it obvious? Everyone nodded their heads yes.

Sigh, yes he did, every single day he'd ask me out on a date, I went a couple of times but KAGOME three voices interrupted her and was glomped on by three happy girls who were happy to see her. Hey you guys it's great to see you, it's so awesome to see you kagome said ayumi

It's not the same at school since you transferred said eri, Yeah it's so boring without you replied yuka. Sorry guys but my mom thought it would be good for me to transfer to a different school. Hey kagome aren't you going introduce us? Asked oishi, oh sorry senpai everyone this yuka, eri and ayumi they're my best friends from middle school girls these are 1st years ryoma echizen, sakuno ryuzaki, tomoka osakada, horio satoshi, kachiro kato and mizuno katsuo hello nice to meet you the 1st years bowed, next there's 2nd years takeshi momoshiro but everyone calls him momo hiya, Eri automatically goes gaga over the purple eyed regular and sits down next to him not noticing eyes narrowed on her, next is my class mate kaoru kaidoh fshuu hello, kawai the other two girls gush over the sound the snake like regular made, Kaidoh just blushes. That sound is why he's nicknamed viper commented momo laughed then yelled someone just kicked him (I think we all know who kicked him) and finally my sempai's eiji kikumaru, be careful he gets excited about meeting new people I'm surprised he jump onto hojo. Takashi kawamura, syusuke Fuji, Sadaharu inui don't ever drink his health drinks you'll die aren't you over exagrating kagome? No she isn't there horrible replied eiji, would you like to try one inui asked while holding out a glass with a thick bubbly purple substance. Everyone except Fuji, Hojo and the three girls stepped away from it. Inui put that away the smell is disgusting; Inui puts the container away much to everyone's relief. That's suchiro oishi nice to meet you oishi bowed, and finally kunimitsu tezuka hello. It's nice to meet you guys, I hope you're taking care of our cricket?

Of course replied kikumaru, kagome is like a sister to us, Hey why don't you join us suggested kawamura there's four extra seats, that's if everyone else doesn't mind? Of course not they all take a seat. Hojo is hoping to sit next to kagome however she sits back down next to kaidoh; Hojo is disappointed but doesn't show it. As they're all talking a waiter shows up to take their orders. While waiting for their food they all get acquainted and have a fun time, not noticing a pair of green eyes on kagome; i never thought I'd see you again mama.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or prince of tennis, if I did sesshomaru and kaidoh would be mine.**_

_**Recap**_

It's nice to meet you guys, I hope you're taking care of our cricket?

Of course replied kikumaru, kagome is like a sister to us, Hey why don't you join us suggested kawamura there are four extra seats, that's if everyone else doesn't mind? Of course not they all take a seat. Hojo is hoping to sit next to kagome however she sits back down next to kaidoh; Hojo is disappointed but doesn't show it. As they're all talking a waiter shows up to take their orders. While waiting for their food they all get acquainted and have a fun time, not noticing a pair of green eyes on kagome; i never thought I'd see you again mama.

Here's chapter 4

So you guys are on the tennis team, yep do you guys remember the middle school team who won the nationals a couple of years back? A nod affirmed that eri, yuka ayumi and hojo all remembered. Well that was them,

Are you serious? Asked yuka

Yep we owe that to ryoma he's the one who won that final game against yukimura of Rikkai Dai. Said kawamura

Wow amazing I knew you guys looked familiar, said eri. Kagome you're so lucky said ayumi.

Everyone received their food, hey kags lets do a song together, alright which one? Do you still know Cinderella by the cheetah girls? Of course, awesome let's do it the four girls got on the stage and selected the song. The music starts

Eri: When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

Yuka: It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

Ayumi: I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

Kagome: Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

All girls: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

While everyone was watching the performance, kaidoh couldn't take his eyes off of kagome he was entranced by her voice and dance moves

Kaidoh's POV

I didn't know she was this good a singer or dancer her movements are graceful like a swan, I look over to hojo who looked like he had hearts in his eyes and he was looking at kagome with them, I wanted so bad to beat the crap out of him. However I knew kagome wouldn't like so my eyes turned back to the stage.

Regular pov

All girls: Someday I'm gonna find someone

Who wants my soul, heart and mind

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am

Don't need anybody taking care of me

(I will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

Kagome: I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

The song ends and everyone claps, and the girls sit down, kagome I had no idea you can sing like that said kawamura or dance for that matter said oishi after him. I was enrolled in a dance studio when I was younger actually that's how I met yuka, eri and ayumi we did a recital with that song, and singing I've always been a good singer.

Good that was great kagome said momo, thanks momo hey why don't you get up and sing next? Um not happening, yeah he can't hold a tune what was that mamushi? I'll show you who can carry a tune.

That was a mean thing to say said kagome

It got him on stage didn't it? Kaidoh replied back.

They don't get along at all do they? Asked hojo, they've been like that since their first year of junior high said inui. Just as Bryan Adams get of my back came on.

Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know...

Everyone claps and momo comes back to the table, who'd you say can't carry a tune viper? Not bad for a peach. Everyone else does a song even tezuka and has a fun time. This was fun it was a blast hanging with you guys we should do it again sometime in the meantime continue to take care of our cricket. Count on it like we said she's like a little sister to us said oishi well we better get going it was great seeing you kagome. It was nice to see you too hojo, girls kagome gives each of her old friends a hug hojo hangs a little longer which kaidoh did not like one bit and was about to pull her away when kagome backed away come on we better get home see you kagome, bye guys and they go their separate ways.

One by one the regulars go their separate way home until it's just ryoma, momo, kaidoh, sakuno, tomoka and kagome, come on sakuno I'll walk you home alright thanks ryoma see you guys on Monday. Bye ryoma, sakuno said their three friends while kaidoh just waved and continued on, hop on tomoka I'll take you home, alright bye senpai's see you next week and they ride off bye tomoka bye momo kagome called out, hey did you notice that when eri sat down next momo and made googley eyes at him tomoka's eyes narrowed on her? So I wasn't the only one who noticed that. I wondered who else noticed it. Wondered kagome,

Hey kagome you were saying something about research before you were glomped on. Hmm oh I was saying since the library didn't have many books on the jewel I was thinking we should look online for it and I can also ask my grandpa about he knows a lot of stuff about feudal japan. Sounds good I'll do some research when I get home, alright hey why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll do some research together, if your mom doesn't mind.

She won't in fact she's been wanting to meet you and the others kagome replied as they reached the shrine steps. Alright I'll call when I'm on my way over, kaidoh says as he walks away to go home, hey kaidoh don't you want your jacket back? She asked while holding up it up I'll get it tomorrow alright please text me so I know you got home safely. No one will mess with me but I'll text you anyway,

Thank you I'll see you tomorrow, kaogme replied before turning and running up the steps kaidoh watches until she disappears he then turns to walk home.

Mom I'm home, hello dear did you have fun? Yeah I ran into hojo, and the girls we all sat together. How nice, whose jacket is that? Saya asked her daughter. Kagome retold the story to her mother, wow what a nice young man, I should call and thank him. You can tell him tomorrow he's coming over to look up some research for a report we're doing for history class which I need to talk to you, grandpa and sota about.

Later after talking to her family about the report they agreed to not mention anything about the well and inuyasha, kagome was getting ready for bed when her message alert went off so she opened her phone to see a message from kaidoh

Kaidoh- I'm home

Kagome- kk thank you for texting me

Kaidoh- no problem, we on for tomorrow?

Kagome- yeah I talked to mom and she's totally fine with it

Kaidoh- alright see you tomorrow then good night

Kagome- good night

She closed her phone, turning off her light, laying down and falling asleep .Not noticing the pair of eyes watching her from the god tree. So he was right, the girl has been found.

Who could be watching the former time traveler? It's anyone's guess, well see in the next chapter,

The songs used, Cinderella by the cheetah girls and get off my back by Bryan Adams

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Viper love

Disclaimer – I do not own inuyasha or prince of tennis, they belong to their creators

hello anime22 here sorry it took awhile to update, this chapter was a doozy, but here it is

thanks to everyone who've reveiwed

Recap

Later after talking to her family about the report they agreed to not mention anything about the well and inuyasha, kagome was getting ready for bed when her message alert went off so she opened her phone to see a message from kaidoh

Kaidoh- I'm home

Kagome- kk thank you for texting me

Kaidoh- no problem, we on for tomorrow?

Kagome- yeah I talked to mom and she's totally fine with it

Kaidoh- alright I'll see you tomorrow then, good night

Kagome- good night

She closed her phone, turning off her light, laying down and falling asleep .Not noticing the pair of eyes watching her from the god tree. So he was right, the girl has been found.

Here's chapter 5

Knock knock, kaoru breakfast is ready, hozumi kaidoh called as she walked into her eldest son's room in time to see him throw a shirt to the side. Kaoru what are you doing? Just figuring out what to wear today, what's the occasion? I'm going to a friend's to research for a report we're doing for history, is this friend by any chance a girl? Kaidoh just blushed what gives you that idea? He asked his mother. You wouldn't be going through all the trouble of picking out clothes if you were going to a male classmate's house. Is it obvious? He asked, just to a mother hozumi replied while picking out a nice shirt while still going along with her son's personality, a black short sleeved button up shirt. Kaidoh took the shirt and put it on his mother made the right choice it would still go with his personality while still looking nice, so who's the girl?

Kagome Higurashi, Is she the one you've told me about who transferred to the school a few months back? Yeah replied kaidoh. Why are you going through all your clothes? Just want to make a good first impression on her family, I'm sure you'll do fine you've always been cool and confident when meeting new people. Thanks mom any time dear, breakfast is ready better get some before hazue eats it all. Realizing his mom was right kaidoh hurried out of the room to the kitchen just in time to see his little brother reach for his plate,

Don't even think about it kaidoh said while sitting down at the table and stopping his brothers hand from touching his breakfast.

Oh kaoru good morning hazue replied, morning hazue I hope you know that if you had touched my breakfast I'd have to pound you. Gulping he moved his hand away from his brother's plate, hazue loved his older brother and admired him but he never wanted to be on his bad side.

Kaoru why are you dressed up asked his father shibuki kaidoh asked his son. No reason kaidoh answered as he took a bite of his food, I bet he's going to meet a girl teased his brother, if you must know it is a girl I'm meeting up with but were doing research for a report for history class. Kaidoh looked toward his brother who had a surprised look on his face, what's that look for I'm shocked to hear you're meeting with a girl I thought your only love was tennis. The second hazue stopped talking he felt a punch to the back to the head OUCH, kaoru don't hit your brother and hazue don't tease kaoru, sorry mom they both apologized and resumed eating their food.

10 minutes later

Thanks for breakfast mom, your welcome kaoru, I'm gonna go grab my laptop and head over to kagome's hey kaoru can I come? Why to see if this girl is, hazue if I were you i wouldn't finish that sentence kaidoh warned his brother. Hazue shut his mouth so can I come? Sure but I don't see why you would want to. Kaidoh runs up stairs and calls kagome

Kagome – hello

Kaidoh – kagome it's me, I'm on my way and my brother will be with me.

Kagome – why does want to come?

Kaidoh – I asked myself the exact same thing, anyway we'll be there in a bit.

Kagome – alright see you then, bye

They both hang up, kaidoh packs his laptop, wallet and cell phone leaves his room hazue if your ready let's go. Coming bye mom, bye boys, make sure your polite yes ma'am and they walk away.

Hozumi watches her boys until their out of sight, dear are you alright asked her husband yeah just thinking how fast the boys are growing up.

Hazue is in his third year of middle school and kaoru is a second year high school student with a possible girlfriend in the future. It just makes me proud that they're growing into fine young men but it also makes me sad at the same time. Hozumi them growing up just means were doing our job, I guess your right no matter how old the boys get they'll always be my babies.

_With kagome_

Kagome hears her phone ring and answers is

Kagome – hello

Kaidoh – kagome it's me, I'm on my way and my brother will be with me.

Kagome – why does he want to come?

Kaidoh – I asked myself the exact same thing, anyway we'll be there in a bit.

Kagome – alright see you then, bye

Kagome hangs up the phone and goes to let her mom know that kaidoh was on his way and that his brother was with him. I'm gonna wait for them at the steps, alright dear. Kagome walks out of the house to the shrine steps walking past the well house stopping in front of it thinking back to her adventure in the feudal era and the friends she left behind.

_**Kagome's pov**_

I wonder how their doing, it's been three months since the final battle, since the well was sealed shaking my head now is not the time to think about the past, I have to worry about the present. I continue my trek to the shrine steps and wait for kaidoh and his brother to show up.

Speaking of kaidoh the way he held me yesterday when akito pushed me, it felt like inuyasha yet at the same time it was different. Come on kagome stop thinking about it kaidoh is in no way inuyasha I shouldn't compare them.

_**Regular pov**_

Kagome reached the steps and sat down; 20 minutes later she spotted kaidoh and whom assumed to be his brother, hey kaidoh she said while standing up to greet them. Hi kagome did you wait long? Just 20 minutes hmm oh this is my younger brother hazue, hazue this is my classmate kagome higurashi

Hello they both bowed to each, it's nice to meet hazue you look just like your brother we both take after our dad. Hmm any way come on kagome turns around and walks back towards the house with the two brothers following her. Wow this is a huge shrine, it's been in my family for generations possibly back to the feudal era, kagome said just as they reached the house and walked into the kitchen, mom hmm oh hello you must kaoru am I right? Yes nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi kaidoh, replied while bowing. It's nice to meet you as well and who might this be? Saya asked gazing over at hazue, this is my younger brother hazue pleased to meet you ma'am, he replied while bowing as well. The pleasure is all mine my you two have such nice manners. Our mom has drilled them into us from the time we were little, kaidoh replied anyway we better get started on that research right; we'll be up in my room mom. Alright dear, the three teens head upstairs into kagome's room, wow I expected it to be all pink hazue commented when he saw kagome's room it was a dark purple with a bunch of band posters of green day, my chemical romance, linkin park and a bunch of other posters once quit talking he was smacked on the back of the head by his brother, OUCH what was that for? For being rude, I just said what I thought well next time don't say anything at all. Their little argument is interrupted by a small laugh. Sorry guys I didn't mean to laugh but that was kind of funny. Hazue not every girl has a pink room, for you to say that is stereotyping which you shouldn't do. I'm sorry, no worries I do act girly sometimes but not all the time, Now let's get some research done.

Two and a half hours later

Kaoru I'm bored, you're the one who wanted to tag along with me when you knew I'd be working but you insisted on coming anyway. Just as kaidoh stopped talking a soccer ball flew in through the window. What the? Looks like Sota is home from practice kagome said while picking up the ball, hmm that give me an idea she walks to the window hey, sota could you come to my room for a second please? Sure thing sis be right there.

You wanted me sis,

Sota you know the rule about kicking the ball against the house, it was an accident, hmm anyway sota this is my friend kaoru kaidoh and his brother hazue, guys this is my little brother sota.

Hello nice to meet you all three boys greeted each other at the same time. Sota do you mind keeping Hazue Company for a little while?

Sure no problem, hazue and sota leave the room thanks sota. Smart thinking, why did he want to come anyway? I'm not sure, knock knock kagome I thought you two would like some tea.

Thanks a lot mom kagome thanked her mother while she grabbed a tea cup, thank you Mrs. Higurashi your welcome dear, she said while leaving the room. Your brother looks just like your mom hmm you think so? Defiantly and I'm guessing you look like your father. Mom says I'm the splitting image of him, he must have been a great man, he was a gentle caring man I got my attitude and mannerisms from him,

I was born three weeks before his birthday so we were close in fact it was his idea that I enroll into a dance class when he saw how much I loved doing it, and when saw how much sota was into soccer he practiced with him for hours. He loved his family very much and would anything for us, how long has he been gone? Sota was barely six years old when he passed. Kagome gets a sad look in her eyes when answers the question, I'm sure he's watching over all of you from above.

Yeah you're right, anyway do you think that we've done enough research for the day? Kagome asked, I think so kaidoh replied while standing up and stretching. It looks like I'm taking sota the movies after all, hmm; I promised him I take him to the movies if he did well on his math test. Hey about you guys come with us, sounds like a plan alright I'm gonna go ask my mom and let the boys know. Alright do you mind if I use the bathroom? Sure it's the door on the right okay.

20 minutes later

Both pairs of siblings arrive in front of the movie theater, alright boys what movie you in the mood for? Asked kagome how about the new Captain America movie, daisuke said it was awesome yeah momoshiro said it wasn't half bad. Said kaidoh, alright Captain America it is, before kagome can walk up to get the tickets kaidoh is already there.

You didn't have to buy the tickets it's only fair you did invite us he replied while walking to the concession stand to get their snacks. Just as soon as they all find seats, the movie starts

After the movie

That was awesome, exclaimed sota and hazue together, making kagome laugh I can't believe I'm going to say this but momoshiro was right, wow I wish I'd recorded you saying that she said while laughing. Kaidoh just glared, so what next you guys? How about we walk around the mall a little bit suggested hazue, excellent idea let's go, they all have a blast before they knew it Mrs. Higurashi called to let them know it was time to come home and to invite the brothers for dinner which they greatly excepted.

Before leaving kagome spotted something in a jewelry store window, kaidoh noticed she stopped. Kagome you alright? Hmm oh yeah I'm fine just looking at this necklace kaidoh looked into the window and saw a silver necklace the pendent shaped like a heart with two different birthstones on each side. My and my dad's birthstones, kagome once again got that sad look in her eyes then shook her head, we should get going dinner should be done soon kagome said walking away, kaidoh stared at the necklace a minute longer then followed them.

An hour and a half later

Thank for dinner Mrs. Higurashi anytime dear next time we'll invite your parents; everyone was at the steps saying good-bye to kaidoh and hazue. Sounds good, be careful walking home you two, heh no one will dare mess with us not with kaoru around he won't let anybody mess with me or him, if it'll make you feel better I'll text kagome when we get home. Alright dears have a good night, you too they both replied and walked away.

Thank you for not talking about inuyasha or the time traveling, your welcome dear are you afraid about what kaoru will say if he heard it? Saya asked, yeah I'm afraid he'll think I'm crazy and he won't want to be around me anymore. I don't think you'll have to worry about that kagome I have a feeling he won't be like that at all, if you say so mom I'll be in my room if you need me. Alright dear, kagome enters her room and sits at her computer and just starts looking at her pictures of her feudal friends, then her friends at seigaku. I've gone through a lot the last couple of years, her message alert goes off signaling she that she'd received a text message

Kaidoh – I'm home

Kagome – alright thank you for texting me

Kaidoh – ur welcome, my mom said thanks for having us over.

Kagome – tell her any time

Kaidoh – I will, she said next we'll have dinner at my house

Kagome – when and day and my family will be there

Kaidoh – we'll talk about it on another day; I got to go my dad want's me for something

Kagome – alright I'll see you on Monday then, bye

Kaidoh – alright see then bye

They both stop texting each other, kagome looks at the time, man I'm wiped looks like I'm going to bed early tonight she changes into pj's and hits the hay instantly falling asleep.

please rate and review


End file.
